


Trials and Tribulation

by Silver_KnightShade



Series: Together, after all odds [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Feelz, I hope you don't, I need to stop writing, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscommunication, Rescue, Why do I do this to myself, You might cry, but you might, fair warning, take a box of tissues from my tissue fort okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: Every relationship has its ups and down...even more so when you go to a school to save the world. Add business stuff with it and the occasional kidnapping and you have a mixed bag of a mess to keep under control along with your love life. Good thing there are such things as friends or this would be a tragedy in the making.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop reading things and playing games...it has inspired too much and this is one of like 5 things I am working on cause of my gaming. I need a life. Anyway, not completely canon and on track with the game but I tried to keep it close with how my idea was going. So yeah...hopefully it isn't too bad...I think. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own anything…I’m pretty sure my mind is in there too.
> 
> Edit 11/19/16: I dun goofed...I ended up uploading the "incomplete" version of this. Nothing to big but punctuation fixes and a few missing paragraphs and sentences that were easy enough to copy and paste in. Overall story didn't change, no worries, it just feels a little smoother now in reading.

# Trials and Tribulation

Stephen knew what people thought of nearly everyone else on campus. He was in pretty good standards with everyone however that didn’t mean his boyfriend was. Both of them knew it and didn’t care what it was going to bring because they were happy…the sudden change in behavior for some was hard to grasp at…

People at the Avengers Academy all thought they knew Tony Stark aka Iron Man. If you were to ask anyone that didn’t interact with him on a daily basis they would say he was an arrogant, selfish, flirtatious money man. Which his outside persona was, there was no reason to change that either. That persona was around to protect the sensitive being on the inside and keep people at bay.

Yet, one day it all changed. Yes, Tony still flirted but only with his close friends. He didn’t hit on anyone that wasn’t close to him and when he did flirt it was light flirting. His ego-centric comments dropped significantly and he had been caught being nicer to some people, mainly his friends more than normal. That caught everyone's attention. Tony Stark was not acting like himself anymore and it was so sudden. Many thought it was just a phase. Yet, as days turned to weeks and the billionaire didn’t evert back to his old habits was a means for alarm. That was causing a lot of people to worry so much, Fury even told Tony to take a couple days off. It wasn’t enough to make the inventor return to his normal habits though.

It was so concerning that Steve and Natasha, who were backed by Sam and Bucky had cornered Loki about it, as the mischief maker was for a long time one of the first students here with Tony and Janet. The trio was very close, mainly because if they didn’t start getting along no one would have anyone to talk to or show off their abilities to…they never expected that friendship to last but it did. He was also the only one they could find at a moments notice.

Yet, talking to Loki got them no where. The main reason Stephen knew that was because the altercation took place right below where he and Nico were sitting. They were on the second floor balcony of the Dorms, out of sight but not out of hearing range. Nico and Stephen at first were going to move, it was rude to eavesdrop but when they heard the conversation was about his boyfriend, Tony, neither could be shifted from their spots. There was no reason to be worried…this was Loki after all. He was going to be truthful…to an extent.

“What do you mean nothing is wrong with Tony!” Steve exclaimed.

“You really are that blind aren’t you?” Loki stated with a grin on his face. He knew exactly what was going on and he was pulling at their strings. For him it was too good a opportunity to miss and was keeping them lingering in confusion.

“Why don’t you just tell us if it is that obvious,” Natasha said with her normal no nonsense voice, which only caused Loki to smirk even more. He wasn't going to tell very easily from the looks of it and that made the red head narrow her eyes even more.

“Well, looks like you need to brush up on your skills than, Natasha,” came the new voice of Rhodey. The group backed away from the sorcerer as Tony’s longest friend came up to stop beside the raven haired one. Getting on War Machines bad side was probably not the best idea. They might get an answer now however as Rhodey was easier to approach.

“So you know what's going on?” Steve asked placing a hand on Nat’s shoulder to keep her from ripping into the inventors friends…it wouldn’t end well for them and he didn't mean Loki and Rhodey. Tony was a wild card when it came to things like this but it was clear he was protective over his friends.

“I can’t believe it…you really don’t know,” Rhodey said holding his head with an exasperated laugh, “Tony is in a relationship.”

“…What…?” Came the question from Bucky. Everyone else was startled to silence. They never thought of THAT option.

“Tony is dating Stephen. You honestly didn’t know?” asked the long time friend.

“Oh, that is just too rich,” Loki said laughter getting the better of him as he nearly doubled over laughing. Both hidden sorcerers were having a quiet chuckle of their own. Tony and Stephen were not hiding their relationship either. These people have just been that blind to point this was hysterical.

“But- he- the flirt- I don’-” Steve stuttered making the Asgardian laugh even harder. So Rhodey had to step up and answer.

“When Tony flirts it is for fun. He is playing a game with you when you aren’t close to him. However, when you are his friend, he is just showing you affection in one of the only way he knows how outside of a relationship. When in a relationship…well…maybe you should start paying attention.”

“But what if he-“

“Don’t even go there…” Rhodey said his voice getting deep and filled with a threatening vibe. It caused Cap’s crew to take a step back. Including Natasha. The change in attitude was very sudden and concerning, so the group stayed quiet. Only then did Tony’s best friend continue, “I know exactly what you were going to say. Tony doesn’t cheat. In a relationship he is the very definition of ‘serial monogamist’. He would kill himself before hurting his boyfriend like that…Tony is the way he is because of how he grew up…if you can’t see through his masks, that is not my problem or his. It’s yours. Now, back off cause if I hear you idiots had anything to do with his relationship taking a tumble, you will regret it.”

Nico smirked at Stephen when a light blush crossed his cheeks. It made him feel better to hear it come from someone else but he already knew his heart was safe with the young billionaire. Even Nico was behind this relationship happening. Tony was honest with him and it wasn’t because of the Eye of Agamotto. The billionaire was really trying…which touched the sorcerer more than anything else had. 

Most people had something in it for themselves when they approached Stephen in the guise of a romantic relationship. Tony, however, was honestly interested in trying. The billionaire was truthful with him, saying he wanted to try…there was something about Stephen that kept him on Tony’s mind for a long time before he managed to get the courage to actually ask him out. It was so endearing that the sorcerer accepted.

Neither of them expected the relationship to get as serious as it had, as before both were settling some curiosity now…they were devoted to one another. Tony had done a complete 180 in his actions but Stephen had learned his pervious was over-exaggerated to keep many people at bay. That he was so sure no one would understand him, the billionaire, he made it so many couldn’t stand him, they couldn’t hurt him if they weren’t close to him. It was just better that way. To which the Sorcerer just smiled shook his head…Tony was something else. His thoughts were interrupted by another voice breaking through his thoughts.

“What if he hurts Strange?” Sam asked. There was no malice or anything other than pure curiosity. The flier really wanted to know what was what would happen. Strange felt bad for listening in but still he was curious himself.

“It is their problem and I am sure his friends would be the ones to handle that,” Loki stepped back into the conversation, laughing fit finally under control, “Just like if the good Doctor was to hurt him he would have to deal with us, Tony’s friends. Keep your ‘justice’ to yourself.”

“He’s right you know,” Janet came from around the corner. The group with Cap wasn’t expecting that and jumped. When they had cornered Loki, they didn’t know that Tony’s other friends would come to his aid…then again, the mischief maker probably had a way to alert everyone else if the need arose. Walking over she placed an arm on Loki’s shoulder and leaned on him a bit before holding up her phone. “The relationship is between Tony and Stephen…we have no place in it. Other than advice and support. This is between them and them alone. Don’t make me ruin your lives with social media. Remember you are a hero because of what people think of you.”

“Oh, I like that,” Loki said smirking at Wasp who gave him a sweet smile back…which was laced with a little sinister intent. The God of Mischief was a bad influence on her but it was effective making the others pale a bit. Janet was right, heroes were heroes not only because of actions but also because of what people thought of them. If people thought they had sabotaged a relationship without any real proof to back up their cause, they would loose support and so would the Academy.

The group seemed satisfied, worried but for now satisfied. It was probably a good thing Stephen knew now to be on the look out for the good Captain, his crew and their worries. Knowing Loki, the Asgardian planned for the encounter to take place in ear shot so Stephen would be aware of what was going on. It was always better to hear it from the mouth of the problem then though the grapevine. Luckily, this was the end of the confrontation for now.

“So where were you? Thought we were heading out for lunch?” Rhodey said as the three began walking away in a group heading toward the Tower. The three of them often had group lunches together to better discuss how to reign in their resident genius inventor.

“Oh, I was helping Pepper help Tony. He was freaking out because he and Stephen have a date tonight and he didn’t know what going to far for a present and clothing wise. It was so cute to see him so flustered and focused on making Stephen happy he was forgetting his boyfriend isn’t one for material objects…unless it is important or sentimental,” Janet replied swiftly.

Once Tony had entered his relationship with Stephen, he and Pepper had become fast friends. She had had her theories about the inventor but at the same time she was trying to figure out the real him. Having a boyfriend and the sudden change of behavior let her see fairly quickly who she was really dealing with. A young man so insecure with himself in the world that he wore more than one suit of armor to hide the pain he had already suffered through alone. She quickly took to being a pillar of support the genius desperately needed.

“Sounds like Tony. Let’s go make sure Shellhead hasn’t blown anything up yet. Then lunch.”

“Pepper’s already on that,” the female brunette answered with a laugh.

**~~~*~~~**

Unfortunately, good things never seemed to last long.

Tony had to go away for a little while on a business trip. It was a mix of Stark Industries and promotion for the Academy, so it wasn’t one he could just skip. Not that he would be doing much, after all he was still under age couldn’t run the business himself yet. He would be back in time for the Spring Dance that Janet was planning for the Academy. It was also going to be the first time the couple was going to be away from each other for longer than a few hours or even over night. At the beginning of the relationship they didn’t sleep together now it was more often than not that they crashed together either in Stephen’s dorm room or in Tony’s Tower.

All of Tony’s friends were at the gate to await the limo that was coming to pick him up. Even though the inventor was taking his gauntlets and boots as a precaution, he wasn’t actively wearing them. The billionaire was dressed to the nines. It wasn’t his normal business look that many had seen. This one was gray, with a red and gold tie. It sharp and pressed making him look years older than he was. Along with some of his funky sunglasses that really pulled the look together making it all Tony. His normal being 'pulling out all the stops'.

Before he left Tony gave Stephen a present to open when he got back. The inventor said it was a surprise but he didn’t trust Loki not to try to spoil it, to which the Asgardian mentioned in fun that the mortal was learning, so the gift was best left with him with a promise to open it when he got back. Stephen agreed with a small laugh.

No one in the group, payed attention to the rest of the students who were loitering around the entrance but from a distance. They weren't important right now. So let them come to their conclusions, they still didn't understand 'the thing' that the sorcerer and the inventor had. Well it was their loss anyway for not seeing either young man for who they were but if they were to learn anything then maybe it would be for the good.

When the limo pulled up the young inventor turned to his friends and boyfriend. Giving Pepper a hug he promised to behave. Janet demanded a dance and her Spring Party when he got back which he agreed to while hugging her. Rhodey told him to knock them dead and get back as soon as possible with more recruits while putting the genius into a light headlock. Subtle fun-flirting was the way Tony and Loki parted on. When it was Stephen’s turn, Tony leaned up and captured his lips in a light but firm kiss…one which the Sorcerer Supreme returned.

Looking at his friends one last time he gave them all a cocky grin and Stephen a warm smile before he got into the limo and headed toward the airport. He would only be gone a few days. Something both geniuses could deal with, they were saving the world after all, this would be easy.

 

However, Tony never made it to his destination.

**~~~*~~~**

The Academy knew the moment the limo was attacked. Yet, they were not able to get there in time to be any of any help. The driver had been killed and Tony was missing. It was clear there had been a massive altercation as the limo was completely destroyed. There were signs of a struggle but in the end they had little to go on. Where the attack happened there were no cameras around and nearly no witnesses…it was almost too perfect of an abduction. 

They heard nothing for days. No calls for ransom. No videos or letters to try and get something out of the Academy or anyone connected to it. It would seem that who ever attack the limo got what they wanted, Tony.

Stephen was beside himself. Granted, it was only a few days but it was a few days where they didn’t know where Tony was or if he was alive. He knew he was being unreasonable to a degree but at the same time he didn’t care. Spending his evenings in Tony’s Tower instead of the dorm being surrounded by his boyfriends things made it a little bit easier but not a complete fix. No one gave him crap for it either and Tony’s group of friends crowded around the Sorcerer in support. 

There were more than most thought. Of course there was Rhodey, Loki and Janet. Then there was also Pepper. Vision was the surprising one that many didn’t think that he would have been in the group. The reason he was not at the gate to wish Tony a farewell that day was because he was busy with his DJ activities and had said well wishes earlier that day to which the inventor was all for. He was happy for Vision, so he encouraged him to go out and do his thing.

Fury called of a meeting at his building where only a few couldn’t make it because of other plans that were made. Vision was gone to help with J.A.R.V.I.S. filter through more evidence…the stuff they did have and Pepper was with Rhodey, who was helping her with he normal job around campus. The faster these things were done the better a chance they all had to scheme.

The ones that were together were trying to get as much information from everyone to try and form a coherent plan. They needed to recover Tony not only for the Academy but for everyone else and their worrying. It was effecting school morale and even the ones who were not close friends with the Genius were doing their best to get missions to go looking for him. What they were coming up with plan wise though, there was no new information. Without that it would be hard to figure out where to go from there…if not impossible. 

While everyone was losing their patience with one another a screen from behind Fury began to get all fuzzy. With how secure this place was…it was obvious someone was hacking them. Before counter-measures could be taken, the snow cleared up and the screen began to focus…with a familiar voice coming though.

“Word of advice, don’t get kidnapped. It utterly sucks.”

“Tony!” Came the collective cry, the relief in the room was over whelming. When the screen cleared they could all see the state their classmate and friend was in. Tony looked like hell. His suit jacket was gone, obviously used to bandage himself up as the white button up that Tony was wearing was splattered with some blood and ripped parts of the jacket used to bind the wounds on his arms and maybe his stomach. There was probably more they were missing but right now they were all just happy to see that the resident genius was alive.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” the billionaire asked with pain in his voice.

“Where are you!?” Steve shouted at the screen his own voice full of worry. Yeah, he and Tony butted heads but he never wanted something like this to happen. It caused solider a great deal stress thinking of ways to find the inventor but also because of how badly Stephen was taking the disappearance.

“Not sure. Haven’t been able to get out of this place to get my bearings. I am pretty sure I am still in the state though. Maybe a couple hours away at most. Can you send Widow over to my Tower and have her link J.A.R.V.I.S. up here? He’ll be the fastest to trace this signal.”

“On it.” The red head stated before she was gone, running as if her life depended on it…but it wasn’t her’s. She took one look at Stark and was extremely concerned for his well-being. Tony looked like a dead man walking. They may not have been close but she was worried for him.

“Tony,” Stephen stated coming up to the center of the screen. There was fear on his face as well as relief. His boyfriend was alive but something felt off about it.

“Hey, babe, I’m sorry to put you through this,” the billionaire said with regret intertwined in his words, “Having money kinda makes you a target for this thing pretty often…having brains makes it even worse.”

“I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about you. Are you alright?” the Sorcerer asked fearing the answer.

“Honestly…no…” Tony said his voice taking on a distant quality as if debating on what to tell them. Luckily for him, his main confidant came over the speaker system in the room and Tony was able to get some ground again.

“Sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S. questioned as if waiting for instruction.

“You connected, J?” the genius asked his greatest creation.

“I am indeed.”

“Trace this transmission, these people have a lot of shit that they shouldn’t. We can’t ignore this. The Academy has more than just Hydra to worry about with this revelation.”

“Certainly, Sir.” 

There was a moment of silence after that. The room was filled with the heavy breathing from Tony which was causing a good few of them to worry about just how hurt the billionaire was. He didn’t give them anything on how he was other than he wasn’t alright. 

“You’re going to be good till we get there, right?” Stephen asked as he took in his boyfriends appearance more closely. A sad smile crossed Tony’s face and pain in his brown eyes as he answered.

“I don’t know,” Tony replied solemnly.

“Tony, no,” the Sorcerer stated as he looked up at the screen. Pain and sadness began to swell inside him. Here he was, completely helpless to do anything…his boyfriend couldn’t even tell him for certain if he was going to make it home to him or not. It seemed that Tony was preparing for the worst. 

Looking over the group, the solitary young man he began picking through everyone and located the ones who thought of him as a good friend…or the ones he knew could rely on. He was going to make sure Stephen was going be taken care of if the worst happened. It was clear Tony feared that he wouldn’t be making it back to his boyfriend.

“Sorry, Janet…I know…I promised you a dance and all….but I think Stephen’s gonna have to take my place.”

“Tony…” the female whined and the billionaire gave her a sad smile before moving on.

“Loki, I know you and Stephen get on more than you let on…I’m gonna need you to help him out here, buddy.”

“Don’t you dare, Stark, don’t you dare,” Loki stated with some anger in his voice. The waver in the demigods voice kinda killed the tone he was trying to portray. He wasn’t mad at Tony but the situation in general. It seemed the genius knew that as he just smiled and shook his head a bit before turning to the other that could be addressed in the short amount of time he had left.

“Rogers…I know we didn’t get along all that much but…could you help look after Stephen for me? Rhodey is gonna have his hands full with Pep and Vision with J.A.R.V.I.S., please?” 

“That won’t be necessary, you’ll be here to take care of him yourself, all of them. We’re getting you outta there, Tony,” the blonde said with conviction in his voice but it wavered a little bit. Hearing the choked laugh on the other side of the screen, it obviously meant Tony didn’t believe him…he knew something they did not and that caused them to freeze.

“…I’ve already got more than a couple bullets in me, Cap…bleeding out something fierce…stopped it the best I could but…I don’t think I’m gonna make it…” The genius relayed with a couple grunts before he doubled over on the control panel in front of him. They all called out to Tony but all he did was reach forward and hit a few buttons while breathing heavily. He cursed and looked toward the left as he then played with the panel a little bit more. “Sorry, I have to mute you guys…They are gonna get here sooner than I predicted they would…J.A.R.V.I.S. keep the stream up as long as possible, the Academy needs you to be able to trace this feed. These people need to be stopped…”

“Of course, Sir,” the A.I. responded, though somehow his voice took on a worried tone, despite knowing Tony couldn’t hear him.

With that everyone began hearing what sounded like a battering ram on a metal door. Tony pushed himself away from the console and stood up and took a battle stance. Activating his repulser gauntlets the watched the door…it wasn’t going to be much longer and the room was going to be swarmed with unknowns. Closing his brown eyes, Tony took a deep shuddering breath and a single tear escaped his eye rolled down his cheek…

“Forgive me, Stephen…love you…”

That is when all hell broke loose. The door sounded like it was busted open and the sound of gunfire filled the feed. Tony moved to hover a few feet off the ground the moment the door caved. They could see the injuries his body had sustained. He had bits of his suit jacket cut off and wrapped around his legs where the boots weren’t. They knew about the ones on his arms but now they could see a large blood stain on the white of Tony’s dress shirt. The way various parts of his clothing shimmered they all knew the brunet had lost a lot of blood.

The billionaire fired the repulsers from both gauntlets while moving side to side to not only dodge the bullets, but make himself harder to hit. It looked as if he were dancing in the air as the inventor defending himself. He had a grace that few would have seen before. The focus he had during battle was amazing…and no one had noticed the amount of concentration Tony had in a fight. Everyone in the room knew that the genius was trying his hardest to make it out of this alive. Maybe he could get through this.

That small hope in them died, however, when they heard a big explosion from the other side and the sight of Tony flying backwards before the feed cut off completely.

“TONY!” Stephen cried out and fell to his knees, his legs couldn’t hold him upright anymore. The thought of losing billionaire weighting heavy on thoughts. He may have just witnessed his boyfriend’s death. Loki, Nico and Janet were there at the sorcerer’s side seconds after that. If Tony had died…Stephen was going to need everyone, close to the genius or not, to help him through the possible unforgiving process of letting a loved one go.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.!” Steve shouted panic in every tone.

“I have the location, at least within a mile radius of where it should be…it was cut off too quickly for me to get an exact location.”

“What are you idiots waiting for? Take my jet and get over there,” Fury yelled as he made his way over to the fallen sorcerer. He had been silent for the entirety of the conversation because he was trying to figure out what threat the billionaire had been taken by. He was coming up with a few that might be it but nothing seemed to match where that transmission was coming form. That was a worrying prospect. They had to get there and assess what it was Tony found. He would be their best source of information as well with how much time he spent there. It was now crucial to get Tony back.

“Yes, sir,” the blonde leader stated and ran out the door, a few people trailing behind him in his haste to get going.

Natasha seemed to have over heard everything from J.A.R.V.I.S.’ end, she already had the jet hovering outside the building. Her face was impassive but her eyes showed the fear that was held within her. With swiftness they all clamored abroad the aircraft and it was quickly taken to the sky. They had coordinates to an approximate location but one thing they didn’t have was time…they could only pray they would get there before they truly lost Tony Stark.

**~~~*~~~**

The Sorcerer Supreme didn’t go to get Tony. He would have just been in the way, at the time he was compromised and may have caused more harm than good. Loki stayed with him as Janet and Nico went with to help them out. Vision and Rhodey were already on the jet. Bucky, Sam and Scott also joined Steve and Natasha in their mission to try and get the resident billionaire back to campus.

From what he heard Tony had managed to cause enough damage to the building that it was smoking when the team got there. So they didn't need to guess where it was. The building was a classic nondescript warehouse…something that should have been easy for Tony to get out of but he hadn’t which meant there was something up with this location. Getting inside was easy enough as worry and rage fueled the actions of the heavy hitters. Sam stayed outside to keep them updated on what was happening on the surface as the rest of the spread through the building to find exactly what Tony was worried about happening here.

Janet and Scott were the ones who shrunk down and made it main priority to find the fallen genius. Being small would allow them into places to find him faster with the damage that was done. The rest of them descended on the warehouse that was more like a bunker on the inside. No wonder, Tony never made it out on his own. They must have had him at the bottom most level for it to take him so long to get a message out. When they found him though, he was in the remains of the Communications Room which was a lot higher up. Under the rubble and metal fragments they found a battered, bruised, bleeding and unconscious Tony Stark.

Tony was right though, what these people had in the facility as not something to take lightly. From blueprints and battle plans to missiles and bombs, these people, this group was getting ready for something huge. The worst part about it…the Academy had no clue. The group, known only as “JAY”, was scarily efficient at hiding their activities. Everything was going on a higher alert with this new threat.

The Avengers were, however, able to bring Tony back but it was going to be a long road ahead of them to get the inventor back to normal. The genius lost so much blood, they nearly lost him so many times on the jet and in medical that Stephen didn’t want to be told the exact number…he wouldn’t be able to handle it. When Strange was finally allowed to see him, Nico and Mordo had to hold him up otherwise he may have collapsed in grief…Tony looked awful. 

Any visible patch of skin was covered in bruises or bandages that marked where he was cut. Half of his head was wrapped up to the point only one eye and the bottom of his face was visible. The billionaire was kept on a machine to keep him breathing as they feared they may loose him again because his lungs were not strong enough to breath on their own. They still were doing blood transfusions to help in the healing process, as well as antibiotics.

It took everything Stephen had to walk over to his boyfriend and gently take his battered hand in his own before he broke down in tears. Comforted by his friends who were promising him they would find the ones responsible for this…

That was a two months ago and Tony had not yet opened his eyes. 

Once he was stable, Pepper had him moved to the Tower. It was going to be easier to deal with Tony when he woke up in a familiar setting…that and he hated medical for some reason or another that they had yet to figure out. Moving him back to Tower would also relax him knowing, even subconsciously, that he was in a safe place. It seemed to help as his body was far more relaxed in his own than it was back in medical. He was also now hooked up to less machines which was a vast improvement than when they first got him back.

That was a month ago.

Ever since then Stephen spends as much time as possible at the Tower with his unconscious boyfriend. Things have been rough for him but it was almost as if the entire Academy was supporting him on this. That wasn’t true but it was what it felt like. He couldn’t have been more thankful.

Still where things were right now, he was sitting in a chair next to Tony’s bedside reading to him from one of the many books that was in his room. Some of them text books, some of them fantasy but it was better than nothing and it was something that many said helped the injured ones. When he wasn't reading he would be lying on the unoccupied part of the king size bed gently holding Tony's hand at a distance...fearing that he may accidentally injure his beloved even more if he wasn't careful.

Stephen had just finished another book and was about to go get something to eat before picking up another, when a small movement got his attention. It was so sudden that the Sorcerer thought he had imagined it. Then as he rose from his seat a gasp from the inventor took him by surprise and he almost couldn’t react to what happened after that.

“Stephen?” Came the pained whisper from a cracked, worn and drug induced voice. A voice he hasn’t heard in weeks.

“T-Tony?” the stuttered reply from the Sorcerer was choked out a little. His eyes were misty but it was the first sign that his boyfriend was still with him. Grabbing the injured one’s hand in a soft embrace of his own, he leaned over the bed. Tony’s head shifted a bit and he groaned in pain before falling still once more.

“…Stephen…” was all that was whispered by the young man as he fell back to sleep. But there was a light squeeze on the Sorcerer’s hand as the billionaire drifted off, back to sleep his body needed to heal.

Holding his hand the Sorcerer placed a light kiss on the sleeping one’s knuckles. He was the first thing on Tony’s mind when he was finally able to breech the darkness he had been secluded to. Stephen was honored of course but at the same time he was just so happy that Tony had woken up finally, even though it was just a moment it was enough to put hope back in his heart. It could only get better from here.

The young man didn’t notice the group of their friends outside the door to Tony’s room…all with small smiles on their faces. The couple would get through this. Tony and Stephen would be just fine. Everyone was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...don't ask about the "JAY" organization. I needed a bad guy and that is what I got when thinking about it. I normally throw an OC under the bus when I need them for something but this was just something that didn't feel like a single person thing...to I made up "JAY". Might be the last you see of it or not depending on how things go. *shrugs* idk.
> 
> I read so many fluff things for the Avengers Academy, my brain took a turn for the not so good x.x I mean damn this wasn't what I set out to write but it happened.
> 
> Other than that, thank you for reading and feel free to comment or kudos if you liked it. Also if there are any errors feel free to let me know that as well. ^^ Thankies!


End file.
